Universe Traveler Re:
by kurohashi no sanji
Summary: Remake of my first story. Yukiteru Keiichimeets a genie which grants him 4 wishes, and embarks him an an adventure to defeat the public enemy number 1. Multi Crossover. Multiple pairing, OC, rated M for lemons.


**Universe Traveler Re:**

**Disclaimer: no characters, area, world, or anything in this story is mine, except for my oc.**

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, to do, but I've been pretty busy over here. Anyway, for those of you who don't know, this is a remake of my first story. This time, I'm making it stronger, longer and overall better. For the haters out there, please note that I know this story has its flaws, its plot holes, etc. and that I'm just writing this for fun. Also, please note that English isn't my first language, French is, so some terms might not be perfect, but oh well, what can you do about it! Now, without any more waiting, let's start the story!**

It was a normal afternoon, of a normal day, in a normal town for him. He was waiting at his desk, like any other day, waiting for someone to enter his establishment.

His name was Yukiteru Keiichi. He was the owner of a small brothel of a small town, linked to the mafia of the city merely 2 Km away, the END. He was just looking for some money, so when he saw the job, applied, assuming he wouldn't be picked. To his surprise, the Mafia boss himself told him he picked him for the job.

So there he was, waiting for something to happen, when never anything did. As usual, around 5 PM, when everything was dead, or should I say like any other time of the day, from 7 AM to 23 PM, he was preparing for a little nap. Sitting in his chair, he started to fall under the power of sleep, but jumped almost through the roof as a door slammed open in the back of the place.

The only 2 current employees, 2 wonderfully beautiful women named Higanbana and Umineko, Stood in front of the desk. "Enough is enough! We've been here since the place opened, and nothing happened since you came in! We were occupied every night before, but now, we're never doing anything! That's the end of the line! Goodbye!"

The women never stopped shouting, and before the young man could say anything, they ran out the door without turning back. As if things weren't already bad now, when he sat back down, his eyes stumbled on the calendar and saw the date. July 1th. Inspection day. Great! Someone from the END would come and collect the inexistent money and check the workers. He still had 30 minutes before the inspector came to visit. He decided to go outside a bit, to try and think of an excuse to the inspector.

Making his way outside, he walked on the path besides the building, leading to a field. About 10 minutes passed and nothing came to his mind as an excuse. He decided to turn around and wait for the visitor. However, something caught his attention. Looking at something shining near a tree, he did the 6 or 7 steps needed to see what intrigued him. Picking a small object up, it looked like a regular ball. He threw it on the ground, as it bounced back in his hand, and then threw it in the air, catching it. He decided to keep it because, come on, if you found a ball lying in the middle of a field, you would have kept it too, admit it. Anyway, he made his way back and waited for the man to come.

At exactly 5:30 PM, a black Lamborghini stopped in front of the place, and a tall man wearing black came in the place. Greeting Keiichi, they went to his office to talk. It didn't take long for the mafia man to learn of the lack of cash and the recent loss of his only workers.

"Did you forget, Mr. Yukiteru, what would happen if you didn't have the money? And need I say that if you have no mean to compensate, the punishment would be worse?"

Of course, he didn't forget that not bringing the money to the END almost always meant death. He knew it was waiting, but out of fear and weakness, he got on his knees.

"Please! I'm begging you! I can get the money! Just give me 48 hours! I can give you everything then!"

Thinking, the man replied. "You're lucky; I'm in a good mood today. I leave you 24 hours. Don't be a minute late." Almost as soon as he finished his sentence, his cellphone rang. Picking it up, he got out and talked for about 5 minutes. When he came back, a huge smile was shining on his face.

"It was the boss. He asked how my collecting was going today, and I told him about your case. He said he was a bit angry at me for giving you more time, but even more at you. He even said that he would personally come collect the money tomorrow. Better have the money, or he'll kill you there and then." Bidding the man farewell soon after, Keiichi sat on his chair and cried, knowing the end was near.

He picked the ball he found earlier, which was in his pocked, and he now found to be annoying as he was almost sitting on it. He threw it at the other side of the room as hard as he could, hoping to take some anger out with it. To his surprise, however, the ball exploded in a cloud of smoke and disappeared. Not understanding, he closed his eyes a little, resting them, and when he opened them, felt like he was going to have a heart attack. In front of him was a ghost, a spirit!

The "man" in front of him was entirely white. Skin, clothes, hair, everything on him was white! He was looking at the poor protagonist, almost making him feel he was looking through, or even inside him. The ghost then suddenly walked away and sat on another chair. As he did he sighted, stretched his arms and legs and declared: "oh god it feels great to be outside!"

So the spirit-man-ghost thingy really came out of the ball! But how? And what was he doing in that ball? A little bit of questioning was in order.

After talking with the man, Keiichi found out the one in front of him is no ordinary man. Actually, he isn't really a man at all. His name was Hikari Yami, and he was a trance universal genie. He travels from world to world in the form of a ball, and grants 4 wishes for one individual. After all wishes are granted, he teleports to another universe and start again with someone else, and now, it was the young owner of the brothel to see 4 of his wishes come to life.

The obvious first wish was to get some girls to work for him. However, as soon as he asked, the genie denied him his wish. "I cannot control or create human lives. If you desire some women to work under you, you will need to hire them yourself." That answer stunned Keiichi for a second. "But where am I going to find girls who want to work for me? Everyone here knows me and no one would work for me!"

And that's where the first proposition was made. Yami said that he could give him some of his power to go to other universes and bring get some workers. The hero of the story accepted and was given a ring. "Push the bump in the middle of the ring to move to a random universe, and press it again to get back home." was all he would get for explanation.

"Ok, but even then, how do I get the girl to work for me in 24 hours? I go see them, ask, and hope they don't run away?"

And the second offer was made: "I can give you the power to hypnotize up to 3 people per day. However, the powers I can give you do not work on powerful mind. If it does not work at first, weaken the person, or wait until they are asleep."

He of course took the offer as a pendulum appeared in his hand. He then decided it was time to leave and try the ring out. He stood up and touched it. In a matter of seconds, he was away from his world. Instead, he found himself in the middle of a large plain, surrounded by mountains. As he started to look around, he heard someone say "I've been here once." Turning around, Keiichi saw the ghost followed him. He explained he had to follow his master everywhere in case he had a wish in mind. They made their toward what appeared to be a small town in the distance.

Halfway there, though, an angel got in their way. At least that was what she looked like. Our hero was immediately stricken by her beauty. Her short dark hair suited her soft face, with a small stray going across her face, stopping over her nose. She was wearing a sort of black Kimono, with a katana hung on her side. Any way you looked at her, she was beautiful, and the first target.

The woman asked him: "Who are you? I was patrolling the area when you came out of nowhere."

"I am sorry, miss, it's a bad habit of mine. Me and my friend are lone travelers, and sometimes, we like to just… erm… pop-up like that!" Already she looked puzzled. This excuse was very vague, even for a lie created on the spot. "Where is that friend you were talking about?" Thinking fast, Keiichi looked briefly at Yami and realized he was the only one to see him. "We split up. We are supposed to meet tonight not too far from here."

They talked for a few minutes, with Keiichi writing his story along with the conversation, making it more credible. After a while, He couldn't hold it and had to try the pendent. "Excuse me miss, eh, Kuchiki was it? Could I try something? It's nothing dangerous, just a little trick I learned a while ago, but I never had a chance to try it. Would you agree to help me?"

She took a minute to decide, but accepted with a smile. He pulled the string out of his pocket and the bead followed. He then slowly swung it in front of her face. What the story didn't tell before was that Keiichi once tried hypnosis lessons, but never was that good at it. He still knew the basis as he asked her to stare at the ball. She did, and even with all the things he said about relaxing and letting her mind go, she didn't seem to enter in a trance. He still tried his luck. Maybe she didn't need to be in one. He told her: "I want you to work for me in my brothel."

The look on her face though showed he pushed his luck too far. She backed off screaming: "How dare you, you pervert! You not only deceive me by making me think you're a nice guy, but you insult my honor by thinking I might work for you! I should kill you for that!" He backed off, saying how death was a bit too much for this. However, she didn't hear and drew her sword out, dashing at him. However, her anger made her move too easy to see coming and he easily dodged. Being an aikido black belt, he could clearly see her movements and evade them. He kept going a minute or 2 before seeing an opening to hit her and get her off guard. She didn't take this too well either. In her eyes, you could see she cracked. She held her sword in front of her and as she chanted the words "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" The sword came white and a long ribbon came out of the grip. She chanted one last sentence while swinging her sword: "Sode no Mai, Tsuki Shiro!" A white circle appeared under Keiichi's feet and before he could react, he got trapped inside a pillar of ice.

Was this it? Was he going to die? Apparently not, as Yami came through the ice and, through his mind, asked him if he wished to get out. At first, he was going to say yes, but changed his answer. "Give me the strength to get out of here. I won't be able to rely on you if it happens again. Give me what it takes to overcome every challenge."

Yami snapped his fingers, and power flew through him. Soon, he blacked out, the pressure being too strong. When he woke up, he was lying on the ground, Rukia Kuchiki lying beside him. She had some burn marks, and the ice pillar was completely melted. Looking around, a small area was completely burned. "You're finally awake, Yukiteru Keiichi." Yami was there, watching him. He explained that the "Power to overcome anything" he gave him was special. He gave him the power to control the 16 elements. It's a power that only a few people can master. Usually, a normal human can control 1 or 2 elements max, through weapons, spells or sheer strength of will. Others, more talented, could use more, but only a handful of people were able to use more than 5. Only one could master all of them. When he earned this power, he blanked out and used the element of fire to melt the ice. He didn't stop there, as he burned everything around him in an impulse of flame. Rukia was taken down by the strength of that blow, but Keiichi passed out along with her.

Yami also told him that for the future, he should know that the elements are developed and grow stronger with one person over time. Nothing can say what element he'll be able to use next, or how strong they'll become.

Keiichi made sure he understood all that and turned his attention to the young woman beside him. He asked the ghost if there was a way to use the pendent while she slept, because she would surely ne be happy when she'll wake up. "The pendent will work if your target sleeps. It emits small vibrations that reach the brain and allow giving commands. However, if a person has a strong will or is highly alert, it won't work, which is probably why it didn't work the first time.

He took it out and swung it before her. As he uttered his command, she twitched a bit in her sleep. Once it was done, he treated her injuries. It was his fault she got them after all. He then waited patiently for her to wake up. It took about 30 minutes for her to open her eyes. She looked around, trying to remember what happened. As her eyes met with Keiichi's, she jumped away, fearing another attack. Instead, he asked if she was alright and if the burns hurt. It was only then that she realized he had treated her wounds, and quite well at that!

"Why… Why did you heal my wounds?" She asked "I told you, I want you to work for me. There's no way I'd let such a beautiful woman hurt, especially if it was my fault. I'm sorry about it by the way. I don't control it yet."

They talked a bit longer. At one point, a small silence came in their conversation. To end it, Rukia asked him: "Say, if I…. work for you, I'm not saying I will, but if I did, would I be well treated, or would I be just a whore like those in movies?"

He hugged her and told her that even if it's a brothel, she would still be human. He hated those who put down others, and would do anything to protect her. She stayed silent, and uttered the words "Thank you" before falling asleep again. Keiichi grabbed her and touched his ring as he found himself back in his house. He put the sleeping beauty in a bed to let her rest. A few hours later, as he entered the room to see if she was awake, she woke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, she said, but where are we?" He answered with a smile "We are at my home. I thought you would be better in a bed than on the burned ground where we were earlier today."

He brought her food and a change of clothes. After her meal, she blushed and told him she might consider working for him a little. She asked if she had to do something or if she simply needed to wait for a customer. He answered with the second choice, but he also said he needed to see what she could do. It took a while for her to accept but soon, they were simply kissing. Well, it started as a simple kiss, but progressed as a hot and deep kiss, as their tongue wrapped around each other's. As it got deeper, Rukia fell on her back, Keiichi following her, the kiss never breaking, as he slipped a hand under her kimono, grabbing her bare breasts.

She moaned to the touch and let him do as he opened it and took it off. He then proceeded to kiss her neck, slowly going down her body, both with his mouth and his hand. About at the same time, his mouth reached her breasts as his hand touched her slit. She couldn't do anything but enjoy and let him work, as she put a hand on his head to make sure it stayed there and kept working. He switched breast as his hand slipped under her bunny-print panties and rubbed her directly, to which she gasped in ecstasy.

He left her tits to kiss his way down her stomach to finally reach her panties, which he kissed before slipping them off. With all his experience, he licked her like a pro, making her squirm and moan like never before. He slipped his tongue in and out of her, sometimes flicking her clit. Sliding his tongue out for the last time, he sucked on her clitoris a while, as she screamed, reaching orgasm.

She rested a minute, and told him she wanted it. Without hesitation, he stood up, taking his pants off, as his massive 9 inch cock popped out hard as rock. Rukia licked her lips in anticipation. Keiichi rubbed it all over her pussy, before slowly getting inside her. Soon enough, he was stopped by a small wall inside her. Realizing she was a virgin, he told her: "This is going to hurt a little." He proceeded to pop her cherry. She screamed in pain, and Keiichi held her tight in his arms, telling her it was going to feel good soon. Just as he said, Rukia started to move her hips by herself in less than a minute. Taking the signal, Keiichi moved inside her, slowly at first, but gaining some speed.

He fucked her in many positions, sometimes making her take the lead. They came often, both inside and outside her. They finished an hour later, but started again a few minutes later, in the shower.

Back in the bed, Keiichi seemed to have his mind somewhere else. When Rukia asked him what was wrong, he told her: "I've been thinking. With our powers, maybe we could stop this. The only reason I work here is because I can't do anything else. I was a bum when I was young, so I don't have any studies that could get me a good job. Now, I'm stuck with the mafia, so maybe I could get out of this mess and have a good little life, just with you." She kissed him, approving his idea, and they went to sleep, ready for the next day.

5:00 P.M. came fast, and they were both ready to meet the big boss. He was right on time, and got inside without knocking. The man, or mountain as some would describe him, was extremely menacing. He was extremely tall and large, and he probably had more muscles than a bear. Keiichi and Rukia were prepared though, and asked to be sure: "Big boss?"

"Call me Giovanni. I know its cliché, but my mama was Italian. Is she working for you?"

No. She's my partner. I'm sick of working for you and the mafia! Today, everything is over!" As the sentence ended, Rukia backed away and Keiichi emitted a wave of flame that went and hit Giovanni directly. As planned, it hit him before he could react, but then, everything went wrong as the flame went right back at him, followed by a punch which felt like it was made of steel. Coming at his help, Rukia drew her sword and charged at him, but wasn't expecting to be trapped in ice herself. The impossible happened. Giovanni could control at least 3 elements, and was probably going to kill him. He grabbed Keiichi. "Well, well, well, look at that. If you can do this, you probably did a pact with the ghost too right? Where is he? Come out, Hikari Yami!

Like on command, the ghost appeared in front of them. "I was hoping to never see you again, Giovanni." Good to see you too, Giovanni answered before going back to business, like he never was there. "Like you can guess, I too did a pact with this Genie. I too wished for power, which is how I got here in life. I did the classic wish to be wealthy, and after gaining the power, I asked for a better control over them, so I could develop them faster than normal."

"And your last wish?" Keiichi asked, trying to get everything "I wished for this" and a small round disk appeared in his hand, which he stuck on Keiichi's chest, as if melted inside him. "If I am right, you found this woman in another world. You see, I love woman. I once planned to fuck every woman in the country. I never thought about the delicacy that could be a woman from somewhere else." As he said this, he moved to Rukia to cup her face but Keiichi screamed before he could: "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

The big boss turned back to Keiichi. "Listen to me, young man! The device I put inside you is something special. It does a couple of things. First, it let me know where you are any time of the day. Also, if you don't fulfill certain conditions that I give it before inserting inside someone, it will kill you. I've added a little bonus on yours, though. If you don't do what I tell you, those you love will die too." Keiichi looked at Rukia as he said that. "You understand fast, Yukiteru. Now, what I want you to do. I give you 180 days to bring me 90 girls. That's 1 girl every 2 day. If it takes you more than 4 days to bring a girl, though, you go boom. Also, this is a brothel; I want the business to run. If your employees don't get nailed at least once every 5 days, by either you or a customer, you go boom. Got it?"

Having no choice, Keiichi accepts the conditions and Giovanni bids farewell. Yami then excuses himself. "I did grant those wish. I didn't know he'd use them like this. He is the man I told you about the only one who can use all elements perfectly."

Keiichi then proceeded to melt the ice around Rukia. Once out, she tells him "I heard everything. What are you going to do?"

Keiichi thought for a moment, and with determination in his eyes, declared: "I'll make him taste pain. Yami, you told me the elements would grow more powerful over time and other fights, right? My last wish is the same as him. Make me get stronger faster. I'll defeat him and stop him. I'd rather do that than cause your death and my own. I'm sorry for what I'm going to do to so many women, but this is my only choice."

Rukia then kiss him. "I'll help you. I'll stay with you until the end."

90 girls remaining, 180 days.

**Well, folks, this is it. The first chapter of a long story. Like with the original story, I'll let you choose which girl joins the team next, but it'll be a little different. There will be a poll on my profile during the next week. There will be 15 girls on the poll, and it will end next week. He week after, the chapter will come out with that girl. If you do the math, only 14 girls will remain. The girl who will take the other spot will be one of your choices. PM me the name of the girl and the anime she was in, and if I think I can do something with her, I'll add her. This cycle will continue until the end, with a few exceptions. I think this is everything for this week, see you in 2 weeks for the next chapter!**


End file.
